


Reunion

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spot the crossover in this Spuffy reunion story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: AU, post-NFA, but before the recent comic  
> Written for the open_on_sunday prompt, "Trap"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"Look, Buffy, uh, I know you thought I was dead, but --"

"Andrew told me."

"He did? I mean good, that's... look, Slayer, there's this apocalypse, and we could really use your help."

"I'll be there in 24."

"...you will?"

"No problem." Buffy disconnected.

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" Xander strode in from the control room.

"It's a trap."

"Are your spidey-senses tingling? 'Cause all I got was a vamp with a lame-ass line."

"Xander, you were listening."

Xander tried for embarrassed and failed. "Well, yeah."

"Did you hear us fight?"

"...no."

"Trap."

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: dialog borrowed from Serenity  
> Sequel: [Reconciliation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/135337)


End file.
